Make Room for Baby
Now in her third trimester, Amy decides the family needs to move into a bigger house to make room for baby number five (Toby). However, even after all the furniture is packed up, Amy finds that the house is still filled with the incredible memories the family shared within its walls as she takes a nostalgic walk down memory lane. Meanwhile, Spencer and Teddy audition for the parts of George and Martha Washington, but when someone else takes the role of Martha Teddy steps in as Ben Franklin. Spencer and Teddy later confront each other and begin making out in front of people and are fired. Gabe tries to get the last laugh on Mrs.Dabney when he hears of the move after she puts hair removal in his cap so he glues her to her porch.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120427disney04/M/ End Credits Three men that look like Bob, PJ, and Gabe discover an area where they can build an amusement park, they decide what to name it, after a few names a woman that looks like Teddy comes in and tells them that their brother "Of" is dead, now they only have three words to use, Super, Adventure, and Land. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Amy: Charlie,you like the new house? Charlie:No Mommy Amy: what is it? Bob: it's the baby's new room! Amy:The baby will be sleeping under the stairs... like harry potter. Bob: Now, Harry Potter. He had some good adventures (to PJ) Say something good about Harry Potter PJ: Quidditch! Background Information * This episode aired on (Verizon Fios) On Demand for free watching of the whole episode. * The cat poop on the Duncans' lawn is most likely from Kaboodle. Production Information *This is the second produced episode of Season 3, yet supposedly the first episode. Continuity *When Amy takes a trip down memory lane, a clip from the episode Charlie Is 1 is shown. *Charlie refuses to leave something from her past, in the episode Sleepless in Denver she refuses to leave her crib. In this episode she refuses to leave the house. *This is the first episode that Teddy and Spencer continue their relationship after getting back together * Mickey Mouse makes a cameo appearance. Allusions *In an interview with Comedies For Kids, the Duncan family's new house was meant to be across the road to the TV show WildSide's house. It is coincidental that it is set in the same city and state. Errors *When Amy thinks of all of the memories she had at their house she says that "Gabe is such an easy baby, I hope he's always will be this." but it was said in the episode PJ in the City that baby Gabe was a terror. Although Gabe was only about 1 month old in the flashback so his terror might not have developed yet. *Teddy and Spencer danced flawlessly for their audition, but in the episode Duncan's Got Talent, it was shown that Teddy can't dance. However it is possible that she learned to dance since then, but it's not likely, as in Name That Baby, Bob mentions that Teddy still can't dance. *When Teddy and Spencer are outside on the porch, one moment Teddy's hand is on Spencer's shoulder but when the camera cuts back to them, her hand is in her lap. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan/Betty/ Wife *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan/Frank Adventure *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan/Mr. Super *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan/Richard Land Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Madalyn Horcher as Sandy Super *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney *Tom Kenny as Jim Dabney References Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Amy Duncan Category:Spencer Walsh